50 Shades Of Red
by BubblyMeTiffany
Summary: (Has nothing to do with "50 Shades of Grey" I just like the name) Fionna meets a teen vampire always getting on her nerves, but will it turn out different? Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fan-fiction! **

**Please enjoy this story. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_In The Beginning_**

Fionna and Cake walked slowly through the thick forest, with every foot step came the sound of breaking sticks and dry leaves. Fionna held her sword in a defensive stand, while the cat listened for anything in the dark trees. The sound of footsteps filled the silent air.

"Did you hear that?" Fionna leaned over and whispered, while tightening the grip on her sword. Cake simply nodded.

The noise continued, sounding as if it was coming closer. Fionna blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, not taking her focus off the darkness around them. They felt a rush of wind go by, turning around to see nothing.

Cake nudged Fionna, and pointed to a dark moving shadow near a tree. Fionna nodded and walked up slowly to it. Cake followed close behind.

Fionna dashed out to confront the shadow creature. She lowered her sword and sighed, "I found them."

The two Candy guards looked surprised to see such a young girl had been sent to find them. One had blood all over his leg, while the other sat next to him. The unhurt guard stood up and spoke in a deep voice, "He is hurt."

Fionna looked up at the tall man, "Don't you think I can see that? Gumball sent me to rescue you guys."

The hurt one laughed, "A girl? The prince sent a little girl?"

Fionna turned her head toward the laughing guard, "Well I could go home and let you and your little friend here get out of here by yourselves."

The guard stopped laughing and stood up, almost falling over, "Lead the way."

After about a mile or two of walking, they were in sight of the Candy Kingdom. Fionna suddenly realized her hat was off.

"Cake! I've got to go back and get my hat!" Fionna yelled, stopping dead in her tracks.

Cake sighed, "Maybe later?"

The unhurt candy guard, who was helping his friend walk, mumbled something and continued to walk.

Fionna heard but couldn't make it out, "What was that?"

He ignored her. Since they were close to the candy kingdom, Fionna decided to turn back and find her precious hat. "I'll be right back Cake!"

She ran through the trees, her hair flowing in the light breeze. She had gotten to the area where they found the guards, no hat.

Fionna sighed and sat down, out of breath from running the whole way there. The sun setting, and the Forest of Doom wasn't the best place to be at night, not that the young adventuress was scared.

Suddenly, like a a gust of wind, something moved through the thick trees and bushes in front of her.

"Hello?" She called out while grabbing for her sword, it wasn't there. "Hey! Who stole my sword!"

Out of no where, something pinned her against a tree. She opened her eyes to see a dark haired, pale skinned, boy. He was leaning over her, holding her against the tree, breathing down on her neck.

"Who the flip are you?" Fionna cried, "Let go of me!"

The boy smirked, "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He paused for a minute, "And your on my land."

"Your a... a... vampire?" Fionna mumbled, remembering all the horrible stories Cake had told her about blood sucking Vampires. She swallowed hard as he eyed her neck.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry." Marshall replied, leaning in closer to her neck.

Fionna cringed at that sentence, she closed her eyes tightly as her got closer and closer to her neck.

After about a minute, Fionna looked up. Marshall was floating up in the air, laughing at her.

"What's your deal, dude?!" Fionna shouted angrily. She saw her hat in his hand, "That's mine!"

Marshall looked at the soft white hat, "Now why would a pretty girl like you cover up your hair?"

Fionna's cheeks turned red, out of anger, "Just hand it over, smart guy."

Marshall looked over at Fionna, her hair almost to the ground, her blue eyes staring up at him in anger, and he slowly looked over her body.

"And just what are YOU looking at?" Fionna asked him, "Eyes up here, buddy."

Marshall chuckled, Floating right in front of her, "Oh silly girl, I'm not gonna hurt you." He told her, throwing her back her bunny hat.

Fionna simply put the hat on her head, "I'm not a 'silly girl' I can kill you within seconds."

Marshall seemed to find the remark amusing, "I've seen you around before, your that Fionna the Human."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I'm a vampire. Creature of the night ya know? I see..." he took a long dramatic pause, "everything."

"You think your so smart." Fionna grabbed her sword from his other hand, "I'll beat you in a fight any day."

"Nah," Marshall looked over to Fionna, she was ready to attack, "I don't fight girls."

"Because you know you can't win."

"I would win in a fight with you." Marshall pulled out his bass, "I'd probably kill you."

Marshall floated there, playing his bass quietly, Fionna put her sword down "Please." she laughed, walking away from him.

He floated close behind as she walked toward the candy castle.

Fionna sighed, "Why are you following me?"

"No reason." He answered. "Just chillin' you know."

"Well go chill some where else."

"Why?" Marshall floated up closer to her, "Am I getting on the pretty girl's nerves?"

"Don't call me 'pretty girl', and you better leave me alone." Fionna shouted angrily at him, her cheeks red.

Marshall laughed, Fionna ignored him the rest of the way to the Candy Kingdom.

She walked through the fancy doors, the vampire boy still following her.

Cake's tail frizzed out, "Fionna! Who's that?" she asked.

Marshall flashed his fangs at the tan and white Cake, "I'm Marshall, the Vampire King."

Cake slowly stepped back, "Fionna, why are you hanging around with a Vampire?!"

"He won't leave me alone." Fionna sighed, "He's real annoying."

Marshall smirked, "You like me following you."

"No way!" Fionna argued, crossing her arms.

"You think I'm sexy." Marshall flipped his hair, "I can see it."

Fionna started to blush, "No I don't! You were the one checking me out!"

"You keep your eyes off her, or I'll claw them out." Cake warned.

"Fionna, Cake!" Gumball greeted them, then looking up at Marshall, "and you."

"You know him?" Fionna asked.

"A long time ago." Marshall mumbled, playing his axe bass softly.

Gumball's attention turned toward Fionna, "Are you ok?"

Fionna looked at him confused for a while before realizing the shoulder of her shirt was ripped, with a small cut. "Oh, must have happened when Marshall pinned me up against that tree."

Gumball's eyes widened, "What did he do?"

"I scared her." Marshall replied, "That's it."

"Oh, well then. I must get going. Very important things to do." He told them all while leaving the room.

"Come on, lets go home." Cake said, grabbing Fionna's hand and walking out the door.

* * *

**...and that's how they met. Well you know the drill, leave a review below! Thanks for reading and next chapter coming soon! :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_-Birthdays-_**

**_*4 years later*_**

"Blow out the candles already!"

"Marshall stop talking I can't think!" Fionna yelled at the floating vampire boy besides her.

"Come on!" Marshall groaned, "at this pace we'll be here forever." he sighed and sat next to the birthday girl. Her eyes twinkling in the candle light.

Fionna blew out the candles and Cake, Gumball, Beema and Marshall cheered. "Lets cut up this cake!" Gumball shouted and handed Fionna the knife.

Fionna cut into the baby blue cake Gumball had made special for her, it had strawberry filling and whipped cream. Everyone grabbed a slice and sat down to eat.

"So Fi your 17 now, huh?" Marshall asked her.

"Yeah!" she replied with a mouth full of cake, "I can't believe it!"

"Its time for presents!" Cake shouted and grabbed Fionna off the couch and put her on the floor in front of a pile of wrapped gifts.

(-Fionna's POV-)

I could always tell who's gift was who's. Gumball always wrapped his in pink and a pretty bow on the top, Cake put her's into a blue bag with tissue paper, Beema just gave it to me unwrapped, and Marshall would horribly wrap it in red paper.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Marshall asked me, tugging at my hat.

I grabbed the blue bag, Cake's, and ripped it in half. "A...dress?" I asked while holding up the short, blue dress. I quickly looked to Cake who was smiling.

"Yup!" She replied, I know she knows I HATE dresses. I just nodded and put it down next to me. I grabbed the red one next.

"Ah ah." Marshall said as he grabbed it out of my hands, "This one goes last."

"fine." I pouted, instead I grabbed the pink one. I opened it to find a pink candy dagger, at least it was better than a dress. "Awesome!" I shouted and stood up and hugged him.

Beema walked up to me with a tiny disc, "Here! Happy Birthday!" the robot told me.

"Thanks!" I replied and picked up the disc, "A new game?"

"Yes!" Beema answered.

"Cool! I love it." I gave her back the disc and turned to Marshall, who still was holding his gift.

"What?" He asked.

"Like you don't know." I mumbled, "Hand it over!"

"Maybe I don't wanna." He smirked, I stood up and walked over. He quickly floated out of my reach.

"Marshall!" I groaned, "Please!"

"You gotta do me a favor first."

"But its my birthday!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Do you want the gift or not?" He laughed.

"Fine." I sighed, "What do I gotta do?"

"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand for mine.

I felt myself blush, "_Why are you always blushing?!" _I thought to myself, "Ok."

He picked me up bridal style before flying out the front door, "Your going to love this."

I held on tightly as he landed in a thick forest, "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, so open your eyes already." He chuckled, I opened my eyes to see a black portal. "What the?"

"It leads to your party."

"My party?" I asked confused.

"Yeah... about that." He continued, "Remember about 2 years ago when I had to go back to the night-o-sphere for a week?"

"Yeah."

"Well." He took a long pause, "I kinda told my mom we were married."

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"If you didn't already know a King has to be married. I put it off but then I faced losing my title, so basically they think your their Queen and my mom is throwing some huge ball in your honor tonight."

"But I thought you said that only a vampire can be Queen?"

"That's were your gift comes in." He laughed and opened the box and showed me makeup, fake fangs, and a black outfit.

"Marshall! I can't do this!" I shouted and continued to look through the box.

"Please Fi. I need you to do this, for me?" He smiled at me, thinking I wouldn't be able to say no, lucky him I can't.

"Fine." I mumbled under my breath, "But your mom already knows I'm human."

"I told her I turned you."

"Oh just great."

(10 minutes later)

"How do I look?" I asked while striking a pose. My hair had streaks of black dye in it, no hat, fake fangs in, my skin painted grey and I was wearing a horrible black and red ball dress. "_I shall get revenge, Marshall Lee." _I thought to myself as he almost fell over laughing. "Why aren't you all dressed up?"

"Because I'm the Vampire King, I get to wear what ever I want."

"I'm the Vampire Queen, so shouldn't I too?"

Marshall laughed, "Your the wife, you gotta dress up."

I sighed, "Fine. But I have one rule, no kissing me."

"Fine. But can I still talk about how great our-"

"MARSHALL." I blushed, "No way."

"Fine, lets just go."

(20 minutes later.)

We walked in, everyone watched as we walked over to the thrones "Marshall, how long do we have to do this?" I whispered into his ear.

"Just until after the ceremony." He whispered back.

"Ok." I thought about what he said for a minute, "Ceremony?"

"Oh yeah." Marshall and I sat down on the royal thrones "Today is our wedding." He winked at me and turned back to the crowd.

"What?!" I whispered loudly, _"Wedding? Oh glob this isn't good." _I thought to myself.

"Just play along with it."

"My Queen, you must stand now." A small maid told me. "Its time for the Wedding."

I stood up and felt my knees shaking, I walked over to Marshall who was trying to hold back laugher.

"Are we really getting married?" I asked quietly.

"Technically... yes, but not really."

"Marshall! I don't want to be married." I sighed and watched as the priest walked up the long aisle.

"Tell my mom, she planned this thing. Its not even the worst part yet."

I was about to ask why but the priest was ready to start.

After the vows, I started to blush, knowing what was next.

"Marshall Lee, you may kiss your Queen."

He leaned in and kissed me, my brain kept wanting to push him back. But my body was in shock and couldn't move.

After the kiss we walked toward the giant doors at the back of the room. "Mar-Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"I said no kissing."

"Sorry about that."

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 2 and i like it. I have been paying attention to my other story a lot more but I have huge writer's block on that one so this will be getting some much need attention. Did ya like it? Please review and follow! **

**Thanks to all you AMAZING people :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**You Did WHAT?**_

(Marshall's POV)

Even though the rough start, Fionna looked like she was actually having fun at the party.

"Marshall!" somebody called out, I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around to face her.

"Hi mom." I mumbled, she hugged me. "What's that for?"

"For finally getting married, of course!" She replied in a happy tone, not normal for her.

"So...how are things?" I asked, nervous. Then I looked over to see Fionna laughing uncontrollably, which made me smile.

"Just Fine! How about you?" She answered, "How's Fionna?"

"Were all good." I answered, we haven't talked like this for hundreds of years.

"Fionna!" My mother called her, "why don't you come talk with us for a minute?"

Fionna looked up and walked over, her long dress trailing behind her. "What's up Marshall's mom?"

"Please dear, you can call me mom." My mother continued, "I'm fine. And Marshall tells me you are too."

"Yeah we are!" Fionna actually was happy talking to her.

"Marshall, why don't you get us some drinks?" my mother asked, sounded like a command to me. "Sure." I answered and walked off to get drinks.

(Fionna's POV)

I can't believe it, I'm actually having fun. Marshall's mom was nice to me for once.

"Are you ready to be a Queen?" his mom asked me, I simply nodded.

"Are you really sure?" She asked me again, which kind of freaked me out.

"Yeah." I answered.

Just then Marshall came back with three glasses with a red drink in them, "Here you go." He said as he handed each of us a drink.

"I'll be right back." His mother told us, and waked off to mingle with the crowd.

I held the drink up to my mouth, "What is this?"

"Champagne." Marshall replied, "You've had it before at Gummy's parties right?"

"No, Cake tells me to stay away from this stuff."

"Just drink it."

"Fine." I took a sip of it. "Its ok I guess."

(About an hour later (**A:N-**** know I'm lazy **))

"Marshall! Fionna!" Marshall's mother called out, looking for us.

"Hey Marsh, can I go home now?" I asked.

"Sure, lets just say goodbye before we go."

"Marshall!" his mother stepped in front of us before we could make it to the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"Uh, yeah. Were tired." Marshall answered and continued walking, "Bye mom."

She waved as we went though the door and in the portal, back to Aaa.

"Marshall."

"Yeah?"

"That was kind of fun."

"Really?" He smirked, "I just thought of something, were married."

"Not really."

He looked at my hand, "That ring says so."

"Marshall." I tried taking it off but it was stuck, "What the junk?"

"Its magic." Marshall laughed, "Only comes off after I die."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Think of it as a birthday present." He picked me up and started floating toward the tree house.

**Meanwhile, at the tree house...**

"I wonder what they are doing?" Gumball thought out loud.

"I don't know but they better get back soon." Cake replied and looked at the clock, it was 2 am.

They heard giggling and then the door opened to reveal Marshall and Fionna.

"FIONNA?! What happened to you?!" Cake shouted and ran over to the "vampire" Fionna.

"Nothing, its just makeup." Marshall told her, "We were at a party."

"A party?" Gumball looked at them, "Where?"

"Well it was more of a Wedding." Fionna answered and giggled softly. "In the Night-O-Sphere."

"A wedding?" Cake asked confused.

"Yeah, you would have hated it." Marshall answered as he and Fionna laughed.

"Why?"

Fionna caught her breath and held up her hand to show them the ring.

"Fionna?!" Cake yelled and turned around to see Gumball in utter shock. "You two are married?"

"Relax fur ball, its a fake marriage." Marshall told her.

"But your married?!" Cake started to panic.

"Marshall needed a Queen to stay King, and that's where I came in." Fionna explained to her extremely confused friends.

"So you don't like each other." Gumball stated.

"Yes!... I mean like, uh, friends." Fionna struggled to finish her sentence.

"We got to head back to the Night-O-Sphere" Marshall told Fionna, walking toward the door.

"What?" Fionna asked, as Marshall dragged her out the door.

"Wait!" Cake yelled, causing Marshall to stop, "Your going back?"

"Well, its some stupid royal tradition. Me and Fionna have to stay in the Royal Suite for the night." Marshall told them while playing his bass quietly.

"Awesome! Royal suite!" Fionna excitedly yelled and started drawing a circle on the wall.

"Marshall. I swear to glob if something happens to her..." Cake whispered to Marshall while Fionna opened the portal, he just nodded and followed Fionna through the portal.

(Fionna's POV)

"Where are we?" I asked Marshall as we walked down the halls of a huge castle. "Do you own this place?"

"Yeah. My mom had it build a while back." he answered, "I never use it."

"You totally should!", I looked around at all the swords and paintings on the stone walls. My hair kept getting in the way, Marshall noticed and laughed. "You need help there, Fi?" he asked and we both stopped, I never really realized how dark his eyes were. His hair was messy. Glob he looked cute-"_Stop it! He's your friend."_ the little voice in my head yelled.

"Fi? You in there?" He asked knocking lightly on my head, I quickly snapped out of my state of thought and realized our faces were only inches apart. "Yeah I'm fine."

Marshall looked down into my eyes, "Remember earlier?" Marshall leaned in closer to me. My heart was racing and I finally was able to speak, "Yeah."

"Remember when I kissed you?" he smirked and saw me blush. I nodded, why was he talking like this? This wasn't the Marshall I've known for 4 years.

"Mars-" I was cut off, by who else but his mother.

"I see the newly weds are enjoying each others company." she laughed, "You better get to bed, its late."

"Yeah, she's right. I'm really tired." I told Marshall, he agreed.

"The suite is on the left." the Queen of Evil told us while she walked off.

The room was huge, a giant bed was in the center. I walked over and laid down on it, "Today was totally awesome.".

Marshall laid next to me and we looked up at the ceiling, "I really owe you one."

"Dude, you owe me more than one!" I laughed.

* * *

**I really like writing this story. Next chapter coming soon! remember to follow and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Adventure!**_

(Fionna's POV)

Cake was on vacation with the kittens and Mono. I was alone and the day was really quiet and very boring. Beema's controller broke and I couldn't play video games, I had watched every movie we owned. So I sat on the window ledge and looked out onto the foggy grasslands.

I had my hat off, my hair surrounding me. "_Why is it so boring today?" _I thought and then it hit me, "Ice Queen!"

I put on my soft, warm sweater as I walked into the Ice Kingdom. It was always cool here, even in summer. I passed a couple of penguins and laughed as they chased after me. Suddenly, like I hoped, Ice Queen stormed out of her Ice Palace and confronted me. "Hey little brat!" she yelled to get my attention, "Why are you in the Ice Kingdom?"

"I'm bored." I replied while kicking some snow.

She looked surprised, "You mean your not here to stop me?"

"From what?" I asked, then heard screaming coming from the castle. Ice Queen quickly ran in front of me so I couldn't pass, "No way tomboy!"

I ducked as she sent a blast of snow from her cold hands, "Ice Queen just give up!" I shouted and grabbed my sword. "What prince do you have this time?" I asked and ran up to her with up sword ready to attack. She moved out of the way sending me head on into a rock.

After a second or two of sitting on the ground collecting myself, I stood up and dashed toward the castle. Ice Queen followed me shooting ice arrows.

I jumped inside to see LSP inside the cell, its funny since Ice Queen never really liked him. "LSP? Why are you here?"

"Really?" He asked in his annoying voice, "The lumping Ice cougar kidnapped me!"

"Its just... your not really her type."

"Nobody can stay away from these lumps." He stated and posed.

"Actually..." Ice Queen walked into the room, "He's the only unmarried Prince left, other than Gumball."

"What?" I asked, when did all of them get married? I wasn't informed about this!

"Liar! You just want my bod!" LSP added, making me giggle.

"Oh. So you haven't noticed?" Ice Queen smirked, looking at my confused face.

"No!" I shook my head. "Well there was Wild Berry, than both Breakfast princes, Muscle Prince, Engagement Ring Prince..." I continued checking off names as I counted on my fingers. after about 15 minutes, I finally looked up to see Ice Queen fast asleep and LSP staring at me.

"She's right." I told him, when did this happen? I don't remember going to all the Weddings. I looked over to him and he just floated with his hands on his hips. "What?"

After a long paused, LSP finally answered. "Those lumping jerks. Didn't. invite. me."

I unlocked the cage and laughed, "Come on LSP I'll take you home."

* * *

Me and LSP walked in silence, it was calm in the Cotton Candy Forest and the breeze made the sweet sugar tree smell fill the air. After sending LSP back to Lumpy Space, and since I was so close to the Castle, I decided to visit Gumball.

I walked into the castle and Peppermint maid told me he was in the lab working on a new invention, I really hated talking to him about his inventions, it made me feel stupid from not understanding the terms.

"Knock, knock!" I shouted and walked in the room filled with all sorts of science stuff.

"Oh, Fionna!" He put down a bowl filled with green and purple stuff and walked over to me.

He grabbed my hands, which made me blush of course, and had an excited look on his face. "I've got great news!"

"What?" she asked, looking at the excited prince.

"I'm hosting a beach party tomorrow." he told her, Fionna tensed up, and Gumball noticed it.

Gumball knew he screwed up, "Oh...I'm sorry Fionna I forgot your scared of the ocean."

After collecting herself, she shook her head. "I-I-I'm not scared." she mumbled.

"You don't have to come." Gumball replied, feeling like a jerk because her forgot about his best friend.

"Its ok," she started walking out the door, "I'll be fine. See you there!" she shouted, her voice was cracking.

* * *

**There ya go! I know its a little short, but I wanted to start the party off in chapter 5 so this was needed. :) **

**Thanks for following and reviewing! I love all you amazing people and a virtual hug to you all ^_^**

**Review, get a cookie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Just wow! 25 reviews, 15 followers, 12 favorites, and almost 1,000 views! Thanks so much for liking my story, every time I see a new review or follower it makes me all happy! **

**I know I haven't updated my other story recently, I have really been into this on but I promise I will work on it after this chapter. **

**What Time is it?! TIME FOR SOME SHOUTOUTS! **

** - Rainbowmania (Omg your so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews, your stories are amazing.)**

**- Skylar of Gryffindor (Thnx for the review! LoL I'm jealous of Fionna too!)**

**- Epikgirl14 **

**- Kinaboolovesanime **

**- Masked Shadow The Killer (Oh my glob, your username is freaking awesome!) **

**Now, onward to the story! :)**

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

Just great. Today Gumball is having his royal Beach party, and of course, everyone in Aaa is going.

"Did you put on your swimsuit yet?" I heard Cake shout from downstairs. I was laying on my bed, in my light blue bikini, and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, not so happy about the whole idea of going.

"Well then get your lazy butt down here!"

I sighed and got up, putting on my white cover up before heading downstairs. it was already noon and the party was starting in an hour.

"So are you excited for the party?" Cake asked, obviously happy about seeing Mono there.

I tapped my fingers on the table, "Do we have to go?"

She gasped and turned around to face me, "WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!"

"You know I don't like the ocean." I mumbled under my breath, so she could barely hear me.

"Well its rude to just not go."

"Can't you make up an excuse?"

"Well we could say its your time of-"

"CAKE!" I stopped her, my face redder than a cherry, "Fine we'll go!"

**(Later at the party)**

"Fionna! Cake!" Gumball greeted us, he was wearing purple swim trunks and purple sunglasses.

"Where's my man?" Cake abruptly asked, making me laugh a little and Gumball too. He pointed to Mono who was sitting in the sand waiting for Cake.

Gumball turned back to me, "Have fun!" he told me before running off to play volleyball with some of the other princes.

I walked over to where Cake had put ours towels and sat down on my baby blue one, taking off my cover-up.

I looked up and blushed, every guy was staring at me, even Prince Gumball. Some of the married ones got a smack in the back of the head from their wifes, which made me laugh.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hey beautiful."

Turning around, I realized it was Marshall. He had on dark red swim trunks and a black T-shirt, and was holding a black umbrella to prevent burning up. "Marshall!" I stood up and hugged him, "I haven't seen you for awhile!"

"I missed ya." he whispered in my ear and broke up the hug, then a small smile found its was to his face.

"What?"

"Its just... I thought you were afraid of water."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I argued, which only made Marshall smile more.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this then?" He laughed and picked me up and floating out over the water, making me hold onto him harder.

"You wouldn't." I gave him the I'll-Kill-You look, he laughed and loosened his grip on my waist.

"Maybe I will." He smiled and completely let go of me, I yelled and fell into the cold water below, I popped up to see him laughing.

"Your a jerk!"

"Am I?" He replied after collecting himself, "I helped you with your fear."

I looked down and realized I was swimming, in the ocean! But there's no time to get excited about it, I have to get payback. I swam back to the shore and wrapped a towel around myself, and Marshall floated in front of me.

"So, how's the water?" he asked and laughed a little.

"Oh its just fine." I answered, using all my self-control to not punch him. Finally, in that moment, I thought of the perfect revenge for his little prank. "_Just lean in, freak him out for a minute, then yell GOTCHA!" _I went over the plan in my head five times just to be sure I got it.

"Hello? You in there?" Marshall asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm just fine.", I started to lean in toward him. I stayed like that for a minute, getting ready to laugh until my sides hurt.

Like a kick in the stomach, he kissed me. after a couple of seconds, he broke it up and stared into my eyes, at which point I fainted.

* * *

**ATTENTION - BAD LITTLE BOY HAS BEEN LEAKED AND IM GOING TO PUT A LINK ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO WATCH IT!**

**Oh my glob, this was like the best episode eva. No spoilers but guys, I almost died from this thing. Marshall is so dreamy :O**

**Because I'm giving you the link, at least follow me and my story, its all I ask :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shit (excuse my horrible language please) Cartoon Network found the leaked episode, good thing I watched it over 5 times before they took it down! If you didn't see it, let me just say that was amazing! Now, I don't want to go on and spoil it for you. **

**ONWARD! To CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

(Fionna's POV) **(A/N: I like writing in her view because I'm a girl and I have no idea how to write Marshall, sorry!)**

"Wake up!" I heard Cake's worried shouting followed by a bucket of cold water being dumped on my head, I quickly wiped my forehead.

"What was that for?!" I yelled and realized we were back at the tree house.

"You passed out after Marshall kissed you girl!"

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream." I sighed, "wait... MARSHALL KISSED ME!"

"Yup!" Cake nodded and laughed at my surprised state.

"You don't understand! Marshall _kissed _me! I only wanted to scare him."

"Looks like you scared yourself." she mumbled and held back more laughter.

"I didn't scare myself. I just-"

"You like him?" she asked, with a really creepy smile on her face.

"Yeah I like him. I mean...as a friend." a little voice in the back of my head was telling me to stop. Did I like him? Oh glob. I did. I like-like him.

"YOU LOVE HIM!" she shouted and pointed at me, still smiling.

"No! Its not love!"

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"ITS LIKE-LIKING HIM!" I shouted back, immediately covering my mouth when thinking about how I answered her.

"Well, we will have to work on that then, right?" she started walking out of the tree house and winked at me.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Cake, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course!" she reassured Fionna, throwing some clothes into her hands. "What are Marshall's favorite things?"

"Girls, the color red, and his guitar." Fionna answered, looking down to see a dark red tank top and black jeans.

"After your date tonight, he will love you forever!" she continued to search through the messy room, for glob knows what.

"Its not a date. I'm basically going over there, uninvited, to watch a movie."

"A-ha!" Cake excitedly stood up and held up a pair of high heel red boots that Fionna had bought awhile back, just to get the salesman off their backs.

"Oh come on!" Fionna pouted, "I can walk in those!"

"Just put them on." Cake command her and tossed her the pair of boots.

* * *

"I look like a girl!" Fionna screeched while looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the outfit Cake picked out, then Cake had done her makeup with gray eye shadow and light lipstick, and her Hair was down and in a loose ponytail.

"Isn't that what we are aimming for?"

"But-"

"Marshall already likes you, now you have to show him your a lady."

"Cake! Marshall knows I'm a girl, I don't get the point of this." Fionna mumbled, she hated makeup, hair styles, and girly clothes. She would much rather wear her adventuring gear.

"Now come on! Were going to be late."

When they got to Marshall cave house, Cake put Fionna down on the front porch.

"Cake!" Fionna quietly called her sister, who was already walking away, "I can't walk!"

To late, she had walked out of the cave. Fionna stumbled over to the door, then knocking on it lightly.

After a couple of seconds, Marshall answered the door and was surprised to see her new look, "Whoa!" was all he was able to get out.

"Uh, thanks." Fionna blushed, he moved out of the way for her to come in. She took about two steps before falling face first only to be caught by Marshall, "You ok?"

Fionna looked down to her feet, both black and blue, "I almost broke my ankles." she replied and winced quietly in pain.

"You should put some ice on that." He told her, picking her up and pulling her on the hard couch. "Why were you walking in high heels anyway?" he asked, bringing here a bag of freezing ice.

"Uh... no reason.", she took of the boots and put the ice on her ankles.

"I'll go call Cake, wanna watch a movie after I'm done." he smiled and walked back into the kitchen, Fionna reached for a movie on the end table. "Dawn of The Dead." she said the title, reading about the movie. _  
_

"I see you've picking one." He smirked and got her attention off of reading, "That's a good one, from 2004."

"2004?" she asked confused.

"A long, long time ago." He laughed and started the horror film.

* * *

**Oh poor Fionna. I hate high heels too, anyway... sorry chapters are so short but would you rather have short chapters and lots of updates or slow updates? :)**

**THNX FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Everyone gets ice cream ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAH! Chapter 7! I'm writing this at midnight (like all my stories), thank you for following and reviewing my story. **

**Now, onward to the story! **

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Broken Ankles and Hearts**_

(Marshall POV)

I called Cake to pick Fionna up after we finished watching the movie, she had fallen asleep and was cuddling with my blanket. I didn't mind since it was just Fi, but if that was anybody else they would be dead right now. Nobody, other than the human, touches my stuff.

A loud knock on the door made me jolt up from my seat, and Fionna had been woken up, just great. I started floating over to open the door when a certain cat burst through the door, breaking it in half.

"Do you have no patience?!" I yelled, "Look what you did to my door!", I pointed to the ruined door on the ground.

"Oh, look at that." Cake mumbled, trying not to look at me.

Behind me I heard those sweet giggles, whenever I heard them, I wanted to just hug that little bunny. I thought back to when I kissed her on the beach, how her eyes lit up in shock, she couldn't get any cuter. But, nothing is impossible, I turned around to see Fionna huddled up under the soft blanket laughing at my rage.

"Fionna!" Cake pushed me out of the way and ran over to her, "are you ok? What happened? Do you have a fever?"

"Calm down, Cake!" Fionna replied, shutting up the panicking cat. "I hurt my ankle in those crazy shoes!" she answered and pulled up the blanket to show Cake the black and blue ankle covered with an ice bag.

"Heck yeah you hurt it! You _broke _it." I stated and floated over to check out the injury.

"Uh-oh" Cake looked over the ankle, "You need a cast."

"To the Candy Kingdom!" Fionna excitedly shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "To go see Mister I-know-everything-and-you-don't?"

"Hey! GB knows how to make casts, and your coming with us!" Fionna told me.

"Wait! Why?!" Cake asked.

"Because you smell like tuna, so Marsh can carry me." she replied.

Cake smelled her fur, "I guess your right."

I picked up Fionna bride style and follow Cake out where my door use to be.

Fionna kissed my cheek while we walked out into the darkness, "Thanks." she mumbled and snuggled into my chest.

"No problem."

* * *

(Fionna POV)

When we got to the castle, Gumball greeted us and noticed my ankle.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at it a little closer.

"She broke her ankle, idiot." Marshall told him and put me down, still helping me stand on one leg.

"I can help!" Gumball replied, quickly turning around and running out of the room. Only to come back will a glass of water, then he handed it to me, "Here you go."

I looked down at the water, "What's this gonna do?"

"Remember the teardrops that cure everything?" he reminded us, "I had some in the lab."

"Thanks dude!" I drank the whole glass in one sip, when I looked down, my ankle was completely healed. "Mathematical!"

"Come on, I think a storm is coming, my tail is frizzin' out!" Cake said while grabbing my hand and heading out the door.

"Oh no! You two should stay here so you don't get caught it the rain." Gumball told us in his usual regal voice.

"What about me?" Marshall smirked, he knew Gumball disliked him, and how he hated him being in his castle.

"What about you?" Gumball asked rudely.

"Can Marsh stay here?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. Gumball just looked at me, while we had a mental argument, finally he spoke out loud, "I'm afraid we don't have enough room for all of us."

"He could sleep with me!" I shouted excitedly.

"NO!" Cake and and Gumball shouted at the same time. Marshall was laughing so hard he was snorting.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." Cake stated, "Marshall can stay with Gumball."

"NO WAY!" Both Gumball and Marshall yelled, which made me laugh.

"You have to, I'm going to bed and if anybody wakes me up their face is getting clawed off!"

"Goodnight!" we all told Cake and walked upstairs to the bedrooms.

For a castle, The Candy Palace only had two bedrooms, Gumball's suite and a guest room. Instead he used most of the castle for the staff or his science stuff. I wasn't really tired, so I decided to get a midnight snack.

While walking down the stairs, I realized somebody was behind me, it was Gumball. He smiled when I turned around to see him. "Hello Fionna."

"GB what are you doing up?" I asked, he smiled and sat down on the candy stairs, I sat down next to him.

"I wanted to see you." he mumbled, scooting closer to me.

"Uh... That's nice."

"Fionna, would you like to go with me to couple's movie night this week?" Gumball asked, he tried his hardest to hide his nervousness. I didn't want to hurt him, but I like Marshall, now he likes me? just great.

"Gumball-" I stood up, "- I can't go out with you."

I could see it, I could see his heart break into a million pieces. His eyes filled with sadness looking up at me, I feel horrible. "Why?" he asked softly.

"I can't tell you." I replied, he looked down at his shoes.

"Its Flame Prince isn't it."

"No, please GB just forget about it."

"Who is it?! At least tell me." He pleaded, should I tell him? Its Gumball, my best bud... I can't it would kill him.

Instead of answering, I walked back up the stairs. Walked into the guest room and laid in bed, Cake was sleeping by my side. I blew out the last candle and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thnx for reading! Been busy doing stuff and haven't updated so here you go! Maybe I should work on "Love Bites"... I think I should. Next Chapter coming soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I was totally hit with a brick of inspiration and I'm so glad AH! **

**Anyway, lets continue...**

* * *

(Fionna POV)

"Mornin' Cake." I said, walking into the Candy Castle huge kitchen.

"Coffee?" she offered, I nodded and sat down at the table. "Black?"

"Ew no!" she laughed, "You know I love Vanilla with cream!" I reminded her.

She handed me a cup and I took a sip, I thanked her. She looked at the clock, it was a little pass noon, "You better check on the boys, I'm gonna go enjoy my coffee with Mo-chro." She told me walking outside.

"OK!" I sat up and ran up the castle stairs, knocking on the master bedroom's door before going in. "Yo guys, Cake told me to get you up."

I opened the door only to find Marshall floating a float above the bed, he saw me and flashed a his famous smile that made my knees weak. "Hey babe."

"Hiya." I waved and walked closer, "Where's Gumball?"

"Prince Pink said something about royal meeting early-" he grabbed me and put me in his lap, "-so its just us here." he smirked.

"Well, wanna go get some strawberries or something?" I suggested.

"Nah," she pulled my head down and kissed me, "you taste like vanilla."

I blushed, "Cool... Then what do you wanna do?"

"Oh I may have an idea." he laughed.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Fionna!" Gumball called out while walking in the front of the castle, "I have great news!" he continued in a cheery tone.

He made his way up the stairs toward the guest room, opening the door, no body there. He closed it and walked toward the bathroom, he knocked on the door, not there either. Suddenly he heard giggling coming from down the hall, so he decided to check it out.

Just as he made his way closer, the noise stopped. He noticed that the light was on in the master suite, so he opened the door slowly...

"Oh hey Gum-butt" Marshall greeted him, floating in front of him and smiling. Gumball looked beyond him to see Fionna sitting on the floor smiling also.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked them, walking pass Marshall and sitting in a chair by the window.

"Playin' Twenty questions." Marshall replied, Fionna just nodded and got up.

"Well, the sun is gone now, would you care to leave Marshall?" Gumball tried to say as nice as possible, "Oh! And I have such good news Fionna!"

"See ya later." Marshall gave Fionna a kiss on the forehead before floating out the room, leaving a blushing Fionna and very confused Gumball.

"What was that about?" Gumball asked, still looking at the window where Marshall left.

"Its a long story bro."

"Well then-" The prince resumed his previous mood, "I have amazing news!"

"What is it PG?" Fionna asked.

"I met somebody!" He told he excitedly.

"Awesome! What's her name?!"

"Her name is Brad."

"Brad? That's a dude's name." Fionna laughed.

"Because Brad is a guy." the prince replied, suddenly the smile fell on her face. "Oh..."

"After last night, I realized what I really wanted." he explained, Fionna's smile came back and she stood up. Gumball looked at her weird, "Fionna? Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine." She started walking out the door, "I just owe some people a lot of money." she laughed and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Yeah, its short. I know that and I'm sorry, I just wanna update this today and its better something than nothing right? :) **

**Oh wow A LOT of stuff in this chapter. Your dirty mind, they were playing TWENTY QUESTIONS! :P And this is the same Brad as Lumpy Space Princess. **

**Now, I must go. BYE :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yup, last chappy short. I. can't. do. it. **

**Anyway, I felt bad so here's a fast update! :)**

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"Cake wrap her up!" Fionna told her sister, she did as told and the Ice Queen fell to the ground. Fionna walked over and bent down to look at her, "Don't you get it? I told you he's playing for the other team!"

"I could change that!" Ice Queen excited shouted.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Fionna laughed.

After dropping Ice Queen off at the Ice palace, they were walking home when Fionna started to feel something in the back of her mouth. She ran over to the trees and puked.

"You feeling ok?" Cake asked, Fionna nodded and wiped her mouth with her hand, "Just the flu."

"Ok then." Cake continued to walk and Fionna walked close behind.

She knew it wasn't the flu, she had a pretty good idea what this was. Gumball had a very awkward talk with her about her body when she was thirteen. And this wasn't a good sign.

"What's up bunny?" the vampire boy floated up to her, holding a black umbrella to prevent frying up.

"Oh nothing, just a REALLY big deal." she whispered, pulling him aside behind a tree. "Cake is going to kill you!"

"Why?" he smirked, glob, of all the times he could have been like this he picked now. Suddenly he stopped noticing how serious Fionna's face was, "What's wrong, Fi?"

"Marshall..." she paused a minute, "I'm kind of sure I'm pregnant." she admitted, looking into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Well then," he lifted her up, holding around the waist, "We better start think of names." he smiled and Fionna making her smile then kiss him.

"We gotta tell Cake." she mumbled, his face instantly goes blank and starts laughing.

"I think this will kill her!" he gets out between laughs, Fionna started laughing.

"Gumball will freak out!" she added, "Not to mention I'm not gonna be able to fight as many monsters!"

"Well I'll be your replacement. Its the least I could do." he kisses the top of he head again, making her smile again.

"At least were technically married so its not that bad." she held up her hand looking at the ring, she liked it.

"What do you think about Victoria?" Marshall asked.

"Prefect for a girl!" he lowered them to ground, "And for a boy... Josh!"

"Nice choice." Marshall started walking toward their home, "You know, I'm kind of glad we decided to play _twenty questions." _he laughed and she punched his shoulder.

* * *

**Oh glob these are short chapters! Sorry for that but what can I do? Its hard for me. **

**Next chapter is sadly the last, its going to take place 3 years after. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T WANT THIS TO END! **

**Eh, I could just start another one, maybe later. Right now, 50 shades of Red is being put to rest. **cries****

* * *

**(3 years later) **

A lot had changed within the pass couple of years, Cake and Mo-chro moved to the crystal dimension to be closer to his parents, Gumball and Brad had adopted a son and named him Gumdrop, and your probably wondering about Fionna and Marshall aren't you? Well the couple built a small house right outside the Candy Kingdom, they had a little girl, and Marshall had wished to age normally from Cake's good friend Prisma.

* * *

"Marshall!" Fionna greeted him at the door, he'd just come back from the Night-O-Sphere after a week dealing with some rebel demons. Fionna bounced their now two year old daughter up and down, trying to calm her constant crying. The little girl's short black hair was up in pigtails, her normal tan tone in her cheeks replaced with bright red from crying, her dark blue eyes filled with tears, and wearing a pink tee-shirt and shorts. Fionna looked just about drained.

"How are my girls?" Marshall patted Victoria's head and gave Fionna a kiss on the cheek, the young girl was still crying.

"Help. Me." Fionna stated, Marshall laughed and took the girl from her arms.

"You go beat up some bad guys or whatever I'll handle this little devil." he told her, poking Victoria's nose, she smiled showing off her tiny fangs.

Fionna thanked him and he walked upstairs into Victoria's room, suddenly Fionna realized she wasn't wearing her bunny hat, so she rushed up to their bedroom to grab it.

As she walked by the slightly cracked door of the room across the hall, she heard that voice that made her fall in love...

**(Song- Never Grow up, by Taylor Swift)**

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up..._

_Never grow up._

Fionna smiled and looked in the door to see Marshall looking down at the little girl clapping because of his performance, she was no longer crying and instead cheerfully giggling. Fionna shut the door slowly to prevent disturbing them.

"Time to kick some evil buns!" she whispered happily to herself, "After a nap, of course."

* * *

**Ok yeah that's it. So this is more like "Chapter 9 part two" **

**I heard "Never Grow Up" and just had to end this with that little moment. **

**Maybe I will do a sequel with an adventure for Victoria! You decide, I know some people don't like OC so you guys pick. I must tell you, it would probably focus on Marshall and Victoria, because that's cute.**


	11. The Sequel!

**This isn't a chapter! I'm announcing the sequel is out! its called...**Drumroll****

**"Victoria Abadeer" !**

**Go read and review it please :) **


End file.
